El Espejo Interior
by Ameban
Summary: [Continuidad del manga] Tras ser revividos Sakurai, Katou y Nishi, los tres compartirán una serie de confesiones sobre ellos mismos y su visión de su vida que les revelará cosas que no quieren saber ni querrían tener que oír, especialmente Sakurai. Fic introspectivo.


***Disclaimer** : _Fanfic de "Gantz" (continuación del manga) por Ameban. Todos los personajes, contexto, argumento general, figuritas, novelas ligeras, y demás… son propiedad de Hiroya Oku. Esto es sólo una ficción de fan para pasar un rato leyendo._

 ***Notas de la Autora:** Aunque empecé a leerme Gantz prácticamente cuando empezó a ser publicado en su país, y pese a haber visto también la serie, no ha sido hasta ahora tras varias relecturas del argumento principal y las historias adjuntas, que me he decidido a escribir esto. Como otros de mis one-shot, esto es un fic de introspección de personajes que se me ocurrió al percatarme de lo parecidos que son Nishi y Sakurai, aunque curiosamente este último no sea muy popular, y sobre todo para contestar la pregunta de por qué Nishi tenía el teléfono de Sakurai. También he metido bastante a Katou, porque a fin de cuentas él es mi favorito.

La historia comienza con una narración de lo que ocurre a partir del capítulo 218 del manga, pero más adelante se despega tomando sus propios derroteros.

* * *

 **= El Espejo Interior.=**

 **C** ada vez que una misión acababa, las emociones que experimentaban todos ellos (o al menos una buena parte del grupo que formaban) eran las mismas: alivio por ver que habían sobrevivido y dolor por los que habían quedado atrás. Sí, cierto que muchos de los que participaban en "el juego" eran, por llamarlo de alguna forma, novatos que no tenían ni idea de lo que estaba pasando y se negaban a escucharles, por lo que lo más probable era que acabaran muertos; pero eso no disminuía el dolor de ver cómo moría gente.

El único consuelo era ver cómo sus puntos se iban acumulando misión tras misión y por tanto se acercaban al objetivo de poder salir de aquel juego de locura que era tener que obedecer las demenciales órdenes de la maldita bola negra. Y tras esa misión, con todo lo que habían sufrido, todos sabían que habían conseguido una buena cantidad de puntos. Entonces el recuento podría otorgarles la libertad finalmente.

Sakata, a quien la bola que todos conocían por Gantz, denominaba sin ceremonia alguna y con su habitual hiriente sentido del humor, "Atontado", había conseguido 105 puntos. Una cifra muy alta considerando que era prácticamente un recién llegado y sólo tenía tres misiones a sus espaldas, así que resultaba sorprendente. Además de este hecho, era la primera ocasión en la que todos ellos eran testigos de ver lo que ocurría cuando se alcanzaban los 100puntos.

Tal vez Sakata realmente sí sabía de Gantz y lo que podía conseguir allí, pero por no ser consciente de ello, la bola le llamaba "Atontado".

En líneas generales, el interface de la bola negra era bastante similar a una pantalla táctil, salvo por el _mannequin_ de su interior que la controlaba; eso facilitaba mucho las cosas a la hora de interactuar con la bola. Reika, con las manos casi temblorosas, fue la primera en apretar el menú de opciones e inmediatamente el menú se desplegó mostrando su contenido.

 _"Menú de los 100 puntos"_

1-Ser libre con la memoria borrada.

2-Conseguir un arma tremendamente poderosa.

3-Revivir a un humano del banco de memoria.

Aunque nadie lo había comentado abiertamente, estaba claro que aquello era como el menú de opciones de un videojuego más. Salvo que las opciones eran muy reales.

Izumi resopló ligeramente desde su posición retrasada y exclamó opinando sobre las opciones,

—Lo del arma resulta muy tentador.

Si bien Izumi había constatado lo que quería, no pareció que nadie le prestara atención, de hecho fue Suzuki, el llamado "Abuelo", quien se dirigió a Sakata con otra posibilidad.

—Puedes ser libre ahora. Sería estupendo no tener que participar más veces en esto.

Sakata no dijo nada, parecía estar pensándoselo profundamente. O por lo menos eso parecía ocurrir detrás de las sempiternas gafas de sol que nunca se quitaba incluso de noche.

—¿Qué vas a pedir? —preguntó Kurono a su lado, tal vez con la familiaridad que le daba el ser el líder oficial del grupo.

Sakata tragó saliva y por fin anunció lo que quería.

—Por favor. Te pido que revivas a Sakurai.

* * *

 **S** akurai ignoraba lo ocurrido. Lo último que recordaba era estar envuelto, tal vez nunca mejor dicho, en esas llamas infernales una y otra vez, en un ciclo de memorias de pesadilla. No sabía lo que pasaba después, ni sabía de la petición del que consideraba su maestro, ni de cómo habían conseguido que el _mannequin_ de Gantz le hiciera caso con el expeditivo método de hurgar en su oído. Lo que sí supo es que de repente se encontró de vuelta en la habitación principal del apartamento y que el resto de los miembros del equipo más el oso panda del zoológico e Izumi, ese tipo tan creído que parecía tener una especie de rivalidad no escrita con Kurono; todos ellos le estaban mirándolo atentamente. Sí, cierto que ver que siempre que volvían de una misión siempre miraban expectantes al rayo de transportación, esperando con ansiedad que los demás volviera sanos y salvos; eso era un alivio para él mismo y el resto de sus compañeros… Pero las sonrisas que tenían, incluyendo la de Sakurai, eran demasiado exageradas incluso en esa situación.

—¡Ah! ¿Pero qué…? —empezó a decir. No pudo continuar, Sakurai se había alzado sobre sus rodillas y ahora mismo estaba justo en frente a él, frotándole la cabeza con la mano en un afectuoso gesto de hermano mayor.

Sakurai no supo cómo reaccionar ante la súbita muestra de afecto de su maestro. Tal vez su vida sí que había estado en peligro y Sakata se alegraba sobremanera de ver que había conseguido volver.

Justo iba a preguntar qué ocurría cuando Gantz dio una nota, anunciando el cambio de pantalla, y Sakata se apartó, dejándole ver contenido. Como las veces anteriores, aparecía una imagen caricaturesca de él mismo con el nombre de "Cherry" y la puntuación alcanzada.

—¿Cómo? ¿Sólo cero puntos? No es posible. Conseguí acabar con muchos de los aliens.

—¿No recuerdas nada? —le preguntó su maestro.

Sakurai parpadeó, confundido por tal pregunta.

—¿Uh? Pues no, sólo estar luchando contra el alien de fuego y nada más.

El "Abuelo", desde su posición encorvada al lado de la bola, le miró con esa sonrisa paternal con la que solía mirar a todos.

—Esa misión ya está acabada.

Sakurai seguía teniendo la sensación de que se estaba perdiendo algo importante. Definitivamente.

Gantz dio una nueva nota y esta vez el perfil de su maestro volvió a aparecer, mostrando sólo cinco puntos. Naturalmente eso complicaba más el puzle; no tenía sentido que Sakata tuviera menos puntos acumulados que los que tenía antes de empezar la misión. Sakurai le miró buscando una respuesta, pero una vez más fue el Abuelo quien le explicó la situación.

—Sakata cambió su libertad para poder traerte de nuevo al mundo.

 _"¿¡Cómo!?"_

Estupefacto, Sakurai se volvió hacia su maestro con los ojos muy abiertos al tiempo que todas las piezas comenzaban a encajar en su cabeza. La realidad sobre lo que había ocurrido le golpeó con fuerza.

— Es que morí, ¿Verdad? No conseguí acabar con ese alien de fuego.

Sakata no lo confirmó, sino que habló como si eso no hubiera pasado.

—Comencemos otra vez desde el principio, ¿vale?

Sakurai había llorado muchas veces en la vida, sobre todo en los últimos años en los que había sido el infierno de su vida escolar; pero ahora lo hacía por una razón muy distinta. Lloraba por agradecimiento, y esa emoción tan extraña en su vida, hacía que incluso resultara más poderosa de experimentar, por lo que Sakurai se vió a si mismo llorando más profusamente todavía mientras se deshacía en agradecimientos a su maestro.

Los demás no intervinieron ni interrumpieron sus llantos, sólo le devolvieron la misma emoción a través de sus sonrisas.

* * *

 **L** a sucesión de peticiones por los 100puntos continuó. Izumi, como era de esperar en alguien que creía estar por encima de todos, no se molestó en pedir su libertad o que resucitaran a alguien más, sino que pidió un arma más potente para continuar con lo que él parecía considerar que era una especie de evento deportivo muy interesante. Izumi era ciertamente tan fuerte como amoral. Y parecía estar bien enterado de las habilidades telequinéticas de Sakurai y Sakata, así cómo evitarlas, lo que le hacía ser un adversario (y en ocasiones también un aliado) a tener en cuenta. Pero estaba claro que no se consideraba parte del grupo y no le importaba hacer lo que fuera para continuar con el juego, si bien continuó mirando lo que allí pasaba con cierta curiosidad.

La siguiente en formular su petición fue la ídol y por ahora único miembro femenino del grupo, Reika, quien a pesar de negarlo con frecuencia, parecía sentir algo muy obvio por Kurono. Precisamente por eso, su petición fue de lo más generosa a la hora de emplear sus 102puntos en revivir a alguien.

—Por favor, revive a Tae Kojima.

Las razones que ella expuso para tal petición buscaban totalmente la felicidad de Kurono; Sakurai tuvo que reconocer que esa joven tenía un gran corazón: pretendía que Kurono usara sus 100puntos para poder salir del juego y continuar una vida con la que había sido su novia hasta el momento en que Izumi la mató. Además, Kurono se lo merecía porque gracias a él y sus enseñanzas, estaban ahora todos sanos y salvos.

—Gracias, gracias a todos, pero hay más gente a la que quiero revivir —exclamó Kurono.

Tenía sentido. Kurono había estado metido en el juego de Gantz desde hacía más tiempo que ellos; era lógico que además de su novia hubiese otros implicados. Una vez más fue el Abuelo Suzuki quien constató ese hecho.

—¿Es alguien con quien luchaste antes?

Kurono asintió casi imperceptiblemente.

—Era nuestro anterior líder. Yo siempre intento seguir su ejemplo y me pregunto continuamente qué haría él para hacer yo lo mismo. —Inspiró profundamente. —Es gracias a él que sigo vivo.

Sakurai no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante tal confesión por parte de Kurono. Hasta ahora, ese joven había sido su líder, guía, entrenador y ejemplo a seguir. Sakurai no le consideraba en el mismo nivel que Sakata, con quien tenía una relación más personal, pero sí algo muy parecido… Y si Kurono decía que había alguien a quien él pretendía emular continuamente cuando estaban en las misiones, es que aquel personaje debía ser realmente fantástico. En tal caso, no resultaba sorprendente que Kurono deseara revivirlo de cualquier manera.

Tal pensamiento no debió rondar sólo por la cabeza de Sakurai pues incluso Izumi enarcó una ceja ante la revelación de Kurono. Alguien a quien Kurono intentaba emular no era algo que se oyera todos los días…

El Abuelo sin embargo, lo tenía mucho más claro cuando el menú de perfiles de Gantz mostró su logro de 100puntos exactos.

—Elijo la opción-3 —anunció.

Por supuesto la reacción negativa de Kurono no se hizo esperar, e inmediatamente se vio envuelto en un rifirrafe de peticiones contrarias con el Abuelo. Kurono parecía desear que todos ellos se libraran del juego antes que usar su puntuación para concederle lo que buscaba. Posiblemente Kurono no se acabara de dar cuenta que resucitar a alguien afectaba más a la persona resucitada que a él mismo y a relación personal que tuviera con esa persona, aunque en esta ocasión revivir a alguien fuera bajo el filtro del deseo personal de Kurono.

—Vamos, déjalo ya, —exclamó Sakata con ese aire de hermano mayor que adoptaba en ocasiones. —El Abuelo tampoco va a cambiar de opinión por mucho que insistas.

Kurono tuvo que aceptar la realidad, y dándose por derrotado, por fin confesó el nombre de esa persona que parecía admirar tanto. El Abuelo asintió y se dirigió a Gantz.

—Por favor, revive a Masaru Katou.

Al igual que ocurriera con Sakurai, un nuevo rayo de luz surgió de la bola, proyectándose de nuevo en medio del salón del apartamento, esta vez a bastante altura, casi equivalente a la de Izumi, quien estaba expectante por encontrar a esa persona por la que Kurono profesaba abierta admiración.

Kurono empezó a llorar de alegría y se levantó para recibir a su antiguo líder.

* * *

 **S** akurai no sabía muy bien qué esperar cuando vio que la persona a la que tanto admiraba Kurono empezó a aparecer. Estaba claro que era tan alto como Izumi si no más, y que llevaría el acostumbrado traje negro… pero lo que no esperaba era encontrarse con, literalmente, una especie de clon de Izumi.

El tipo en cuestión, el tal Katou, se parecía a Izumi en más cosas que sólo la altura, e incluso la complexión física. Sus rasgos eran muy similares, de mandíbula triangular y pómulos marcados con la nariz recta, incluso con el mismo cabello largo y negro, aunque esta vez peinado hacia atrás, un poco a la manera del típico macarra de escuela, en lugar de la cabellera negra y suelta al viento de Izumi que no parecía importarle ni cuando combatía. Todo eso era muy preocupante, porque desde luego que no era necesario un nuevo Izumi en el grupo. Incluso Izumi parecía haberse percatado de ese hecho a juzgar por la forma en que miraba al recién llegado.

Fue la expresión abierta y sincera del rostro del recién llegado lo que hizo que Sakurai cambiara de opinión. El tal Katou tenía una obvia expresión de sorpresa, seguramente muy similar a la que él mismo había tenido unos minutos antes al ser traído de vuelta, pero además de eso, sus ojos negros no mostraban malicia alguna, sino una gran afabilidad, aunque el gesto ligeramente fruncido de su ceño dejaban ver también cierto carácter decidido. Además de eso, tenía un arma que normalmente ninguno de ellos solía usar, la pistola-Y, que permitía teletransportar a los aliens a donde quiera que fueran en lugar de matarlos; nada de super armas o katanas extensibles como hacía Izumi. A todas luces parecía que el tal Katou era un _doppelgänger_ de Izumi… o al revés, según se viese.

Sí, parecía que el semblante entre ambos fuera sólo en cuanto al físico. Así tenía que serlo por la forma de llorar de Kurono.

 **C** uando Katou vio desaparecer la cortina negra ante sus ojos para ser sustituida por la familiar vista del apartamento de Gantz, no tenía ni idea de lo que había pasado pues sus últimos recuerdos no tenían relación alguna con ser llevado allí. Kurono estaba frente a él, llorando abiertamente, y su adversario, el ídolo con docenas de brazos transformado en la criatura que le había empalado el pecho con su cola, simplemente había desaparecido sin más. Aquello no tenía mucho sentido.

—¿Kei _-chan_? —exclamó al ver a lloroso Kurono.

Su amigo de la infancia no dijo nada, simplemente permitió que Katou viera su perfil reflejado en la bola de Gantz, en donde mostraba que su puntuación era sólo de 0, algo tampoco tenía justificación. Alzó la vista y miró a su alrededor, pero ninguno de los rostros resultaba conocido; no estaban ni los militares, ni Kishimoto (aunque sí una chica con largo cabello negro que tenía cierto parecido con ella y que por algún motivo, le resultaba familiar), ni siquiera el border-collie que solía acompañarlos: en su lugar había también otro animal blanco y negro, ¡un oso panda nada menos! ¡Y también un niño que aún debía andar con los dientes de leche!

—¿Pero qué está pasando aquí? —exclamó.

Kurono se las había apañado para contener un tanto sus lágrimas y mantener la compostura para así poder explicárselo. No todos los días se le dice a tu mejor amigo que le has revivido porque estaba muerto, y tampoco ayudaba haber leído mucho "DragonBall".

—Katou… Han pasado meses desde la misión del templo.

—Pe… pero, ¿y los demás? ¿Qué demonios pasó? ¡No recuerdo nada más! —exclamó Katou de nuevo, restregándose la cara nerviosamente con una mano enguantada.

Kurono suspiró y señaló a Gantz con el dedo pulgar para darle una explicación.

—Cuando consigues los 100puntos de Gantz, ganas la posibilidad de revivir a alguien que hubiera muerto.

Al oír aquello, Katou dio un respingo y literalmente se quedó sin palabras. Le costó unos segundos recomponerse y preguntar lo que parecía evidente o por lo menos creía haber entendido.

—Entonces, ¿yo morí?

—Ajá. De hecho yo fui el único superviviente de aquella misión y por muy poco —explicó Kurono.

—Kei _-chan_ , entonces tú me has traído de vuelta, ¿no? —preguntó, o más bien dio por supuesto.

—No exactamente. En realidad fue este señor de aquí quien renunció a su posibilidad de conseguir la libertad a cambio de revivirte.

Sorprendido, Katou miró a la persona que Kurono le había indicado; era un hombre mayor con una buena calvicie y expresión benévola, que le miraba no sin cierta curiosidad. Ciertamente Katou no le conocía de nada, pero resultaba asombroso lo que Kurono le acababa de revelar, empezando porque un hombre de su edad hubiese conseguido los 100puntos.

—¿Por qué? Usted no me…

—Lo hice porque tú eres el mejor amigo de Kurono _-kun —_ Se adelantó a aclarar el Abuelo.

Katou se quedó boquiabierto y sus cejas casi tocaron la línea del caballo. En otras circunstancias, Kurono se habría reído de ver la cara que ponía.

—Así que es verdad, he estado muerto durante varios meses —suspiró Katou con resignación.

—Sí, casi medio año —confesó Kurono.

Katou suspiró pesadamente, murmurando un "ya veo", como si quisiera hacerse a la idea de lo ocurrido. Sakurai había sido resucitado en cuestión de horas, pero llevar tanto tiempo muerto no era algo fácil de tragar.

El Abuelo Suzuki parecía hacerse cargo de la situación de ese joven de largo cabello negro, pero ver cómo se aproximaba a él y le hacía una reverencia mientras lloraba abiertamente, no era algo que se hubiese esperado.

—¡Muchas, muchas gracias, señor! —exclamó Katou en medio del llanto. —¡Gracias por revivirme y por darme la posibilidad de volver a mi hogar!

—No te preocupes más por ello. Lo importante es que de ahora en adelante tratemos todos de sobrevivir.

Katou asintió entre lágrimas, casi como un niño pequeño con su abuelo.

—Sí, lo haré lo mejor que pueda.

Sakata no dijo nada durante todo este tiempo, pero Sakurai tenía la sensación de que su perceptivo maestro ya se había formado una opinión clara sobre ese chico tan parecido a Izumi. Sin embargo, el propio Sakurai no estaba todavía seguro sobre qué pensar del amigo idolizado de Kurono.

* * *

—¿ **H** ay alguien más a quien quieras revivir? —preguntó Kaze con su habitual tono grave y estoico.

De todos los miembros del equipo, ciertamente Kaze no era alguien en quién Kurono hubiese pensado como especialmente generoso o considerado; parecía que su cupo de paternalismo ya estuviese bastante acaparado al encargarse del pequeño Takeshi. Pero estaba claro que parecía hablar en serio.

—¿No quieres escoger la libertad? —exclamó Kurono. —¿Prefieres seguir con esto?

Kaze no contestó, sino que continuó con la vista fija en él tras lanzar una mirada de reojo al pequeño Takeshi, quien aún sostenía entre sus brazos el cuaderno en donde había dibujado al héroe de fantasía que él llamaba _Muscle-Rider_. Kurono comprendió entonces; Kaze no quería librarse del juego de Gantz a costa de olvidarse del pequeño al que tenía a su cargo, aunque los demás pudieran ocuparse de él.

—No. Me quedaré aquí —contestó Kaze como si eso lo justificara todo.

Izumi les había estado mirando con cierta curiosidad. Al margen de la rivalidad que sostuviera con Kurono, estaba claro que Kaze en cierto sentido era igual que él: le gustaba la lucha y batirse contra el más fuerte. Y precisamente por eso no entendía por qué le preguntaba a Kurono si quería revivir a alguien. ¿Tanto respetaba Kaze a Kurono sólo porque éste le había vencido usando su traje? Kaze debería haber sido el primero en quitarle todo el mérito a Kurono una vez que comprendió lo que ocurría a los que pasaban por esa habitación. ¿Y por qué concederle tal deseo a Kurono en lugar de algo más útil?

—Entonces, ¿por qué no eliges una nueva arma? —preguntó con curiosidad.

Kaze le ignoró. A pesar de que el enorme individuo entendía que Izumi buscara la acción, no compartía su sadismo y no tenía por qué darle explicaciones. Su único interés era que Kurono le contestara, alguien a quien Kaze guardaba un gran respeto.

—Kurono, para mí está bien el usar los 100puntos para revivir a alguien. Elige a alguien. —Insistió.

El aludido no sabía qué responder. Demasiada gente que se estaba ofreciendo en que cumpliera su deseo de traer a gente de vuelta, y demasiados sobre los que tener que escoger.

Sakurai entendía el dilema de Kurono una vez vio que tanto ese clon de Izumi que él consideraba su mejor amigo, y que su novia Tae Kojima, habían sido resucitados, era difícil tener que elegir entre toda la enorme cantidad de gente que seguramente Kurono había conocido desde que empezó su partida y que había visto morir de formas seguramente horribles. Lo que no entendía era por qué Kaze parecía estar tan dispuesto a seguir con aquello, con o sin Takeshi, pues estaba seguro que cualquiera de ellos, empezando por Reika, podrían ocuparse del pequeño en su lugar.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó en voz baja, sin dirigirse a nadie en particular.

Sakata se volvió ligeramente y contestó,

—Parece que es que le gusta luchar.

Sakurai suspiró. Su maestro parecía tener mucho ojo para juzgar a los demás, y seguramente tuviera razón al afirmar tal cosa, pero él mismo no podía entender muy bien esa necesidad de tener que probarse a sí mismo con peleas.

Mientras esto ocurría, Kaze seguía insistiendo en que Kurono le dijera por fin el nombre de alguien a quien quisiera resucitar. Por fin, el líder de todos ellos pareció aceptar la petición de Kaze y se vio sumergido de lleno en el dilema de tener que elegir un nombre, uno sólo, para traer de vuelta a alguien que posiblemente no quisiera tener que continuar con aquello. El ceño fruncido de Kurono, su expresión seria y la mandíbula apretada, dejaban constancia de lo difícil que estaba resultado escoger a alguien.

Finalmente pareció tomar una especie de decisión y se volvió hacia Katou, el clon de Izumi. Sakurai dedujo que Kurono debía tener en gran estima la opinión de su recién resucitado amigo y necesitaba algún tipo de consejo.

—¿Tú qué opinas, Katou? —preguntó. —¿Crees que _él_ sería una buena elección? Es la persona que más sabe de todo lo que está pasando.

—Sí, creo que está bien —contestó Katou con tono calmo y grave. —Si hay alguien que nos puede sacar de dudas, que sepamos él es el único que puede hacerlo… Y además, creo que esa no fue una manera bonita de morir.

Sakurai arqueó una ceja ligeramente. El tono de Katou, al terminar de hablar, era claramente piadoso. Fuera quien fuere, parecía que los dos amigos de la infancia, tenían en consideración a esa persona.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Sakata.

—Kurono se refiere a un miembro veterano que estaba ya aquí cuando nosotros dos empezamos a venir a esta habitación —explicó Katou con diligencia. —No era amigo nuestro, pero gracias a él empezamos a comprender lo que estaba pasando porque parecía saber muchas cosas sobre qué es Gantz exactamente y cómo funciona. Tenerlo de vuelta con nosotros sería una gran ayuda para poder continuar.

Sakata asintió sin inquirir más sobre el tema.

—Ya veo. Kurono prefiere resucitar a alguien que nos sea de ayuda a todos nosotros, ¿no?

—Sí, eso es —contestó el aludido. —Katou, me alegro que estemos de acuerdo en esto.

El alto joven de cabello largo y negro esbozó una sonrisa franca como contestación.

—¿Cómo… cómo murió? —preguntó Sakurai de repente, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por preguntar tal cosa. —Parece que queráis revivirlo también por eso.

Una vez más pareció que Katou se tomaba las cosas de una forma un poco personal, pues bajó la mirada y suspiró pesadamente antes de responder crípticamente.

—De una forma muy solitaria —musitó.

Kurono lo recordaba bien; el joven escolar había muerto llamando a su madre entre gemidos de muerte, implorando que viniera con él. Pero eso era algo que no quería revelar, sobre todo cuando ya se había hecho la idea de traerlo de vuelta, aunque fuera por interés. Entonces se volvió hacia Kaze, quien había estado expectante todo el tiempo, y por fin formuló su petición.

—Ya lo he decidido. Quiero revivir a Joichiro Nishi.

Kaze asintió y dio la orden pertinente, sin cuestionar el criterio de Kurono, quien a pesar de todo había tenido que preguntar a su revivido amigo para convencerse de que era una buena idea hacerlo. A pesar de todo, Nishi era un muchacho un poco… particular.

* * *

 **E** l rayo de Gantz volvió a proyectarse en el centro del salón del apartamento, pero esta vez con una altura bastante inferior a la vez anterior. A medida que se iba completando la figura de la persona revivida, todos pudieron ver que el tal Nishi era alguien realmente joven, apenas un adolescente incipiente que ni siquiera parecía haber dado todavía el estirón propio de su edad. Su cabello negro y un tanto desordenado, parecía ser el suyo natural, y ciertamente no parecía tener ningún interés en marcar su personalidad con algún tipo de complemento o moda que le diferenciara de las costumbres formales como ocurría con otros muchos adolescentes. Sus ojos eran más rasgados que los de los demás, o por lo menos daba esa sensación por las ojeras que parecían enmarcarlos, y su rostro, aún redondeado por los rasgos aún infantiles, resultaba severo en exceso. O tal vez fuera demasiado frío. Por lo demás, cubría su traje de Gantz con ropas normales, si bien portaba la pistola-X en la mano.

Como venía siendo costumbre en este tipo de situaciones, el recién llegado les miró a todos con cara de no comprender nada de lo que estaba pasando. Sakurai no podía culparle por ello.

—¿¡Pero qué…!? —exclamó. Incluso su voz no parecía haber abandonado todavía el tinte de la infancia.

El recién llegado Nishi miró a todos con cara de circunstancias, escaneando sus rostros; a primera vista estaba claro que no conocía a muchos de ellos ni esperaba encontrarse con un oso panda en la habitación; su gesto se torcía ante ese hecho, para luego mutar en una mirada de reconocimiento al encontrarse cara a cara con Kuruno y Katou, con quienes obviamente estaba familiarizado, como dejó claro al preguntarle directamente sobre lo que pasaba.

—Kurono… ¿qué es todo esto?

—Bueno, verás. Es que… —comenzó a decir Kurono, obviamente sin seguir teniendo mucha idea de cómo aclararle a alguien que le habían revivido.

Pero Nishi resultó tener una mente bastante aguda porque inmediatamente se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba; su rostro se volvió más infantil cuando adoptó una clara mueca de sorpresa al percatarse de ello.

—¡Joder!—exclamó. —¡No me lo puedo creer!

Kurono no supo muy bien cómo reaccionar ante la súbita exclamación de Nishi. Sakurai también se sorprendió, en parte por lo rápido que Nishi se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba sin que nadie le hubiese dicho nada, en parte también porque no se esperaba una reacción así de negativa.

—Había muerto, ¿verdad? —inquirió Nishi.

—Sí, hará cosa de medio año ya —contestó Kurono.

—Joder, jodeeeeeer…. ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Maldita sea todo!

 _"No parece que se haya tomado muy bien ser revivido."_ Pensó Sakurai. De hecho el propio Kurono no parecía saber muy bien cómo afrontar la aparente negativa del muchacho, aunque Katou le miraba con una expresión que casi podría ser considerada piadosa.

Finalmente Nishi pareció haber aceptado la situación.

—Vale, ¿quién ha sido el que me ha revivido?

Todas las miradas se volvieron hacia el arrodillado Kaze, quien miraba a Nishi de forma penetrante y sin dirigirle la palabra.

—No eres muy amigable, ¿no? —preguntó Nishi como si no le importara lo que Kaze pensara de él. Finalmente se recompuso y volvió a dirigirse a Kurono. —Lo de revivirme ha sido por algún motivo de interés, ¿verdad?

Kurono y Katou intercambiaron una breve mirada antes de responder. Resultaba un tanto hiriente la facilidad con la que Nishi había deducido que no había sido traído de vuelta por la generosidad de sus corazones sino por algún motivo práctico, así que Kurono simplemente comenzó a explicarse dando por sentado ese hecho.

—Las cosas han cambiado mucho desde que llegaste aquí. Ahora somos visibles a la gente de nuestro alrededor en la zona donde actuamos, y además ha desaparecido el límite de tiempo. Las reglas parecen estar cambiando y no sabemos qué será lo próximo que pase. Ninguno de nosotros tiene idea de lo que ocurre.

Tras escuchar el resumen de la situación, Nishi torció el gesto, como si de verdad no hubiese esperado ningún otro tipo de explicación.

—Ya veo. Se entiende que me hayáis traído de vuelta. —Sonrió fríamente. —Pero es bastante patético el tener que pedirle consejo a alguien que lleva ya medio año muerto.

Nishi tenía razón, pero a Sakurai no le gustó el tono en el que hablaba. Parecía que el muchacho en realidad se estuviera burlando de la falta de conocimiento de todos ellos.

En ese momento Nishi dio un respingo y su mirada se enfocó en otra persona de la sala; la sorpresa de su rostro fue evidente, tal vez porque acababa de darse cuenta justo en ese momento.

—¡Izumi! —exclamó. —¿Cómo… por qué has vuelto aquí otra vez?

 _"¿Se conocen?"_ exclamó Sakurai para sus adentros, algo que seguramente era la pregunta común a todos. El propio Izumi pareció dedicarle una mirada de reconocimiento al tal Nishi.

—¿No te habían borrado la memoria? —insistió el muchacho.

Izumi, muy en su línea, le prestó la atención que consideraba necesaria y contestó sólo lo justo.

—No tengo ni idea.

Nishi resopló, obviamente molestó por tanto la contestación como por la falta de interés de Izumi en tomarle en serio.

Sakurai sin embargo, tuvo la sensación de que había algo que no encajaba en todo aquello. Sí, tanto Kurono como ese amigo suyo, Katou, estaban de acuerdo en que Nishi debía tener un montón de información sobre lo que estaba pasando; y sí, a pesar de todo el muchacho revivido tenía razón en que si todo era tan distinto, no tenía sentido preguntarle a alguien que llevaba tanto tiempo muerto. Pero lo preocupante era que Nishi parecía conocer a Izumi y que este clamaba no estar al tanto de lo que había pasado, aunque resultara obvio que ya había estado allí anteriormente. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien que había perdido la memoria, volviera allí como si nada? Tal vez el ansia de pelear de Izumi tuviera algo que ver, o incluso que la primera vez que le vio fue precisamente envuelto en una pelea con Kurono.

* * *

 **L** os demás en cambio, parecían ajenos a esos hechos y se limitaban a seguir mirando al recién revivido muchacho con curiosidad expectante, como si de alguna manera hubiesen esperado algo más concreto de él, incluso el panda se había acercado a Nishi para olisquearlo. Pero fue la bola negra la que volvió a atraer la atención sobre si con los siguientes recuentos correspondientes al propio panda, el niño Takeshi e Inaba, quien no parecía ser capaz de empezar a brillar. Finalmente apareció el recuento de Kurono: 135puntos.

—Increíble —musitó Katou sin esconder su admiración.

Hasta la fecha, nadie de los presentes había sacado una puntuación tan alta, y de hecho ninguno sabía lo que ocurría cuando se escogía la primera opción: olvidar todo lo ocurrido y salir del juego, aunque al menos dos de ellos sí lo habían presenciado anteriormente. Esa primera opción y era la más lógica para Kurono, así que los demás empezaron a rogarle que la escogiera para poder continuar con su vida junto a su novia Tae tranquilamente.

Admitiendo este hecho, Kurono, con lágrimas en los ojos, pidió la primera opción con cierta resignación. Aunque salir de allí era lo más deseable, tampoco era una elección fácil de tomar.

—¿No pasa nada? —preguntó el Abuelo, sorprendido de ver que Kurono seguía allí tan campante, como si nada.

—La pantalla no ha cambiado, así que debe ser así —anunció Sakata, volviendo la vista a la bola negra.

—¿Entonces es que ya es libre? —preguntó Sakurai.

—No puede ser porque… —comenzó a decir Kurono hasta que se dio cuenta que no podía moverse. Sus pies acababan de desaparecer.

Eso lo explicaba todo. Una transferencia normal siempre empezaba a ejecutarse por la coronilla del individuo, pero esta, al ser literalmente un borrado de archivos, comenzaba por los pies, dejando la memoria para lo último.

—No importa por dónde empiece; esto parece ser un adiós —anunció Sakata, como siempre tan certero en sus observaciones.

El resto aceptó este hecho y las despedidas llenas de agradecimiento se sucedieron. No era para menos pues, además de la admiración que todos le procesaban, tal y como Sakata señaló acertadamente una vez más, gracias a él todos habían logrado sobrevivir hasta ahora por lo que le debían la vida literalmente desde la primera misión. Por ello, todos los que llegaron allí al mismo tiempo, empezaron a aplaudirle, y Katou, también lloroso, afirmó que le seguiría próximamente.

—¡Bah! ¡Menudo atajo de idiotas! —exclamó Nishi sin disimular su desdén.

Pero todos, incluso Izumi, le ignoraron. Idiotas o no, para Izumi, perder su principal competidor en el juego no era grato, y ese revivido amigo suyo del que Kurono decía haber tomado ejemplo, no parecía estar a la altura, aunque hubiese sido el anterior líder y tuviera ese molesto parecido físico con él mismo.

Finalmente Kurono acabó por desaparecer por completo dejando un hueco en el círculo de gente que había estado ocupando. El silencio ocupó su lugar durante un largo rato.

* * *

— **E** scuchad todos: antes de irnos, tendremos que escoger a un nuevo líder para el equipo, decidir hacia dónde vamos a ir, intercambiar información y entrenarnos —anunció por fin Reika.

Los demás asintieron. La opción de quedarse mirando el vacío que había dejado Kurono tras su partida no era algo productivo.

—Es verdad. Ya no podremos ir a reunirnos a casa de Kurono para entrenar. Tendremos que hacerlo de otra forma —constató el Abuelo Suzuki.

Katou sonrió para sí. Parecía que Kurono había estado haciendo un buen trabajo con ese grupo de gente del que parecía que él mismo ahora formaba parte. El problema que ahora planteaban era algo bastante familiar.

—Lo primero es que habrá que escoger a un nuevo líder —opinó Reika con acierto.

—¿Qué tal el chaval que supuestamente se sabe todo? —sugirió Sakata mirando a Nishi antes que nadie pudiera hacer otra propuesta u ofrecerse siquiera para ser líder.

Nishi no parecía ser alguien muy dado a exteriorizar sus emociones, pero durante un breve segundo Sakurai creyó adivinar un gesto de genuina sorpresa en su rostro antes que su cara mutara a una expresión de incredulidad.

—¡Pfff! ¡Venga ya! —exclamó, —¿De verdad queréis que sea vuestro líder un chaval al que apenas conocéis?

Los demás parecieron darse cuenta de lo ridículo que sonaba tal proposición y Nishi continuó hablando.

— ¿Y por qué no tú, Izumi? Ya fuiste nuestro líder una vez, así que eres la mejor opción.

Los demás se giraron hacia el aludido; ciertamente lo que Nishi decía, resultaba muy sensato si no fuera porque Izumi era como era, de hecho ni se molestó en contestar.

—Vale, ya veo que no —resopló Nishi.

Katou permanecía en silencio. Su gemelo ciertamente podía haber sido un líder anteriormente y ya había alcanzado los 100puntos por lo menos en dos ocasiones; pero él también había sido líder y estaba seguro que los demás sabían que contaba con la aprobación de Kurono, así que no entendía por qué ese nuevo equipo del que ahora formaba parte no se lo pedía o por lo menos se lo preguntaba. A pesar de pensar así, Katou era consciente de que no podía pedirles a los amigos de Kurono que lo eligieran a él sólo por ser quien era, pero esperaba que al menos alguno de ellos planteara la cuestión.

—Disiento —anunció Sakata de forma tajante. —Izumi nunca vino a nuestras reuniones ni entrenó con nosotros ni una sola vez. Él no puede ser.

Sakurai miró de reojo a su maestro. Lo que decía era verdad, pero él conocía mejor a su maestro y estaba seguro de que la negativa de este tenía otro fundamento más profundo que el de constatar el hecho de que Izumi prefería ir a su aire.

El Abuelo Suzuki, quien parecía ser la voz de la razón de aquel grupo, tal vez merced de ser el mayor, lanzó su opinión por fin.

—Creo que Reika _-san_ sería la mejor opción.

—¿¡Quién, yo!? —exclamó la aludida. —¿Lo dices en serio?

—Sí, por supuesto, Reika _-san_. Tú has demostrado en varias ocasiones estar a la altura de las circunstancias y ser capaz de tomar las decisiones correctas. Incluso ahora mismo nos estabas diciendo qué teníamos que hacer ahora que Kurono ya no está con nosotros.

Sakata asintió y Sakurai le dio la razón.

—Suzuki _-san_ tiene razón; tú serás una buena líder, Reika _-san_.

—No… no sé qué decir —musitó Reika, claramente azorada. —Bueno, supongo que lo seré si todos vosotros así lo pensáis.

Katou se quedó mirándoles sin atreverse a articular palabra. No es que buscara el poder o algo parecido, pero realmente esperaba que se le tuviera en cuenta de alguna manera. Y sin embargo, por ser el recién llegado, nadie le había preguntado siquiera. Era frustrante.

—A mí me da igual que sea esa chica vuestra nueva líder —anunció Nishi con un encogimiento de hombros. —Se supone que sólo me habéis resucitado para preguntarme cosas, ¿verdad?

El comentario no pasó desapercibido para Sakurai, quién miró fijamente al segundo miembro más joven de la sala con cierto desconcierto. Nishi no había parecido estar realmente contento con ser revivido desde el principio, y tampoco parecía que Kurono estuviera especialmente feliz de volver a verlo; sólo la mirada de Katou había demostrado que realmente él si se preocupaba de algún modo por el tal Nishi, aunque fuera porque él era la clase de persona a la que Kurono trataba de emular en lo que a preocuparse por la integridad de los demás se refiere. Nishi estaba obviamente dolido por haber sido revivido sólo por interés en lugar de por ser considerado un miembro más del grupo o lo que fuera; y para su sorpresa, Sakurai tuvo una intuición sobre a qué se debían los constantes comentarios ácidos del muchacho.

Mientras los demás intentaban convencer a Reika de que ella era la mejor opción para ser su nueva líder, Sakurai se volvió hacia Katou, quien parecía estar sumido en otra clase de pensamientos. Una vez más, encontró increíble lo mucho que se parecía físicamente a Izumi el amigo de Kurono, pero lo franco de su expresión hizo que Sakurai se decidiera a acercarse a él directamente.

—Tu nombre era Masaro Katou, ¿verdad?

El alto individuo dio un respingo; obviamente no se esperaba que alguien le fuera a preguntar en medio de lo que fuera que estaba pensando.

—Sí, eso es —contestó.

—Kurono y tú os conocéis desde hace mucho tiempo, o por lo menos eso me ha parecido entender, ¿no?

Katou sonrió y una vez más Sakurai tuvo la evidencia que necesitaba para confirmar que el tal Katou era parecido a Izumi sólo en el físico. Para constatar ese hecho, miró de reojo al mismo, quien ese momento parecía estar inmerso en una batalla de abrazos con el panda al tiempo que dialogaba sobre algo con el tal Nishi.

—Sí, hace muchos años que nos conocemos. Somos amigos de la infancia… y hasta mi muerte, peleamos juntos para poder seguir vivo. —Hizo una pausa. —Aunque entonces él todavía no era el líder; ese puesto lo ocupaba yo.

—Sí, eso dijo Kurono cuando nos ha explicado por qué tenía tantas ganas de revivirte —sonrió Sakurai, ignorando el comentario velado de Katou sobre el liderazgo del grupo, algo que parecía ser el tema estrella de los últimos minutos desde que Reika había sacado a colación el hecho.

—¿Eso dijo? —exclamó Katou obviamente azorado.

Sakurai asintió con una sonrisa.

—Sí, también que él siempre ha intentado ser como tú a la hora de dirigir el grupo y saber qué era lo mejor que tenía que hacer.

—¡Vaya! No sé qué pensar sobre eso. —Katou comenzó a reír con la misma sonrisa franca y azorada de antes.

—Sí… Por eso quería preguntarte una cosa, si puede ser.

El rostro de Katou mutó a un gesto serio, en cierto modo similar a la del Abuelo Suzuki; para Sakurai eso fue una prueba más del carácter responsable y franco del recién revivido amigo de Kurono.

—Ese chico que habéis revivido… —comenzó a susurrar en tono dubitativo. —¿Cómo murió? No quisiera sonar indiscreto pero creo que hay alguna razón más para que tanto Kurono como tú hayáis querido resucitarlo para que nos explique cosas.

Katou miró largamente al joven que tenía ante él y de quien todavía no conocía su nombre; su expresión era totalmente seria y de alguna manera, triste.

—¿Por qué me preguntas eso? —inquirió Katou. —Tal vez sería mejor que él mismo te lo dijera, por lo menos hasta donde recuerde.

Sakurai frunció el ceño ante las palabras de Katou. Estaba claro que el alto individuo se sentía un tanto incómodo por tener que responder a esa pregunta, así que decidió ser también franco.

—Porque creo que él no está contento de haber sido revivido.

Katou miró de reojo a Nishi, quien ahora parecía estar envuelto en otro concurso de abrazos con el panda, habiendo éste olvidado su habitual interés por Izumi y decidido que olisquear a Nishi era poca cosa. En otras circunstancias, la escena podría ser considerada incluso simpática.

—Es posible que así sea —dijo por fin Katou. —No sé cómo habrá sido su vida o cómo va a ser a partir de ahora… pero sé que murió llamando a su madre.

Sakurai se quedó sin palabras. La sospecha que él había tenido se había visto confirmada de forma tajante con sólo una pregunta.

* * *

 **S** alvo a Nishi, Katou no conocía realmente a ninguno de los que estaba allí, aunque la presencia de un tipo que prácticamente era su gemelo (por lo menos en cuanto a físico), resultaba un tanto turbadora. Se dice que todo el mundo tiene su doble en alguna parte, pero desde luego que nunca antes había esperado que fuera a encontrarlo precisamente esa habitación; aparentemente el tipo también se había dado cuenta del parecido físico entre ambos porque le había estado mirando con una mezcla de curiosidad y desdén desde que Katou fue revivido, si bien no habían cruzado palabra ni parecía tener intención de hacerlo.

Al parecer ese tipo y Nishi se conocían, y el muchacho parecía tenerle suficiente respeto por haber sido el anterior líder, así que la pregunta sobre qué clase de líder había sido el tal Izumi para ganarse la admiración de Nishi pasó por la mente de Katou. Tal vez por eso el muchacho siempre había sido tan hiriente hacia Katou; Nishi simplemente nunca le consideró un buen líder al lado de Izumi.

En cualquier caso, en unos instantes la puerta se abriría y todos saldrían de allí para ir de vuelta a sus vidas habituales. Katou no podía esperar más, deseando poder salir corriendo a buscar a su hermano pequeño, quien sin duda estaría desolado por su desaparición. Sí, cabía la posibilidad de que su desagradable tía y primos se habrían ocupado de él en todo ese tiempo, más como una obligación que por verdadero interés, pero también podía ser que por esa misma razón lo hubiesen metido en un orfanato; esa era una de las razones por las que Katou quería volver con Ayumo cuanto antes.

Pero eso no quitaba que igualmente debía empezar a familiarizarse con los demás miembros del apartamento, pues le gustara o no, seguiría participando en el juego. El joven que tenía ante sí, por algún motivo le había estado preguntando sobre Nishi, pero el propio Katou no sabía siquiera cómo se llamaba.

Afortunadamente una voz de la razón se alzó en ese momento para poner fin a eso.

—¡Atención, escuchadme todos, por favor! —exclamó Reika alzando una mano. Parecía que su título de nueva líder estaba empezando a ser ejercido.

Todos se volvieron hacia ella, incluso Izumi, Nishi y el panda, expectantes por lo que fuera a decir.

—Hoy hemos revivido a tres personas de la memoria de Gantz—comenzó a explicarse mientras lanzaba consecutivas miradas tanto a Sakurai, como Nishi y el propio Katou. —Pero dos de ellas son amigas de Kurono desde antes que nosotros viniéramos aquí, así que no nos conocemos bien todavía ni tenemos forma de mantenernos en contacto.

—¿En contacto? —inquirió Nishi. —¿Por qué?

La pregunta resultó totalmente inesperada para Reika, que se quedó sin saber qué decir. Afortunadamente el Abuelo Suzuki la sacó del atolladero apresurándose a contestar al revivido muchacho.

—Nosotros hemos querido formar parte de un grupo organizado para poder sobrevivir a cada misión. Hasta ahora, Kurono ha sido nuestro líder y nos hemos ido reuniendo periódicamente en su apartamento para entrenarnos juntos y compartir información entre nosotros. La idea es continuar haciéndolo igualmente aunque él no esté ya aquí con nosotros.

Katou sonrió para sus adentros tras escuchar a aquel señor mayor. Parecía que durante su ausencia, Kurono realmente había seguido su ejemplo y había conseguido mantener unido a un grupo tan variopinto como ese hasta conseguir que alcanzaran los 100puntos. Pese a que durante toda su vida él mismo había intentando emular a Kurono, en los últimos tiempos había sido el propio Kurono quien había emulado lo que él quería conseguir cada vez que alguien nuevo llegaba a esa habitación. Lo que ese hombre entrado en años proponía era muy lógico.

—Yo paso. No tengo interés en formar parte de vuestro equipo —anunció de repente Izumi, sacudiendo una mano con desdén.

 _"Tampoco esperaba otra cosa",_ pensó Sakurai para sus adentros.

—Pero tú vas a la misma escuela que Kurono, Izumi —contestó Reika. —En algún momento te encontrarás con él allí.

—¿Y? Ahora que ya no recuerda nada de esto, él no tiene ningún interés para mí.

Katou miró de reojo a su gemelo, lanzándole una mirada de desconfianza. ¿A qué venía todo eso? Por lo menos su nombre había quedado confirmado después de escucharlo ya varias veces: su gemelo se llamaba Izumi, lo cual era un consuelo, sólo faltaba que también se llamara Masaru.

Reika decidió que era mejor no enzarzarse en una discusión con Izumi. Todos ellos sabían muy bien qué tipo de persona era, y aunque la idea era formar equipo, realmente no había ninguna gana de que Izumi fuera parte de él. Otra cosa eran el amigo de Kurono, el tal Katou, y el muchacho que se lo sabía todo, el tal Nishi.

—De acuerdo. Pero, ¿qué hay de vosotros dos? Os llamabais Katou y Nishi, ¿correcto?

—Sí, así es —contestó Katou con expresión calma. —Pero por lo menos yo, todavía no me he quedado con vuestros nombres.

—Eso es verdad —señaló Sakurai. —Ninguno se los hemos dicho a ellos dos. —Se volvió hacia los mencionados y, apoyando una mano sobre su pecho, se presentó a sí mismo con una sonrisa. —Yo me llamo Hiroto Sakurai.

—Yo soy Yoshikazu Suzuki —continuó el Abuelo.

—Kenzo Sakata.

—Daizaemon Kaze.

—Y yo soy Reika Simohira —concluyó la única mujer del grupo.

Katou parpadeó al oír su nombre, y finalmente se animó a decir lo que estaba pensando desde que la vio por primera vez.

—Tú… tú eres la única que me resulta familiar. Creo que te he visto antes en alguna parte, pero no recuerdo dónde o cómo.

Reika estaba acostumbrada a que mucha gente, tanto hombres como mujeres, sobre todo los primeros, la reconociera y le dijera que era fan suyo. Pero lo que no veía muy a menudo era gente que dijera que la conocía de algo y no sabía de qué, sobre todo otros chicos de su edad. Así que intentó explicárselo a Katou como buenamente pudo.

—Salgo mucho en TV y revistas porque trabajo como modelo, así que me habrás visto por ahí.

Katou asintió con una sonrisa, aceptando la explicación sin más, y contestó dirigiéndose a todos ellos.

—Me alegro mucho de conoceros.

Los demás asintieron con unas sonrisas que parecían genuinas y no sólo de cortesía.

—Entonces ¿vosotros dos vais a uniros a nuestro grupo? —preguntó Reika. —Necesitaríamos intercambiar nuestros teléfonos y emails para estar en contacto.

Nishi soltó un resoplido, como si esa chica hubiese dicho una tontería, lo que obviamente atrajo toda la atención sobre él.

—Hemos estado muertos alrededor de medio año. Dudo mucho que nuestras líneas de teléfono sigan activas.

—Pues es verdad. Incluso volver a vuestras escuelas o a vuestras casas va a ser difícil —opinó Sakurai.

Katou suspiró con tristeza. Lo que Nishi había dicho no hacía sino acrecentar su preocupación por su hermano pequeño.

—Pero vuestros emails seguirán funcionando, imagino —contestó Reika.

—Sí, supongo que sí. Por lo menos el mío personal; no creo que el de mi escuela sea de mucha ayuda —contestó Katou. —¿Podéis apuntarlo? Os lo puedo dar ahora mismo.

—Creo que yo sí, tengo mi teléfono en mis ropas que he dejado en el _geikan_. —Y diciendo esto, Sakurai se dirigió a la entrada del apartamento para coger su teléfono móvil y apuntar los datos de contacto de Katou y Nishi.

Sin embargo, el muchacho no quiso colaborar.

—Haced lo que queráis. Yo prefiero ir a mi aire.

Katou suspiró e Izumi alzó una ceja. Tal vez ese chico que clamaba conocerlo continuamente sí tuviera algo en la cabeza. O tal vez le hubiese salido un aliado sin quererlo, aunque sólo fuera porque ese chaval dijera que le conocía de antes y pareciera admirarlo, o simplemente no quería como líder a esa ídol.

* * *

 **L** a puerta por fin se abrió y todos los miembros que pudieron, lo hicieron vestidos con sus ropas de calle corrientes, bastante abrigadas para contrarrestar el frío clima invernal de Tokio, salvo en el caso de Kaze, quien iba con sus getas habituales para sorpresa de los recién llegados.

Reika se había arrodillado para hablar al pequeño Takeshi a su misma altura; Katou les observaba, asombrado de que un niño tan pequeño no sólo hubiese llegado hasta allí, sino que además hubiese podido sobrevivir. Realmente este nuevo equipo había conseguido llegar lejos si había conseguido algo así. Que Reika quisiera llevarlo de vuelta a su casa era lo más normal.

—Dice que no sabe dónde vive —anunció Reika. —Tal vez debiéramos llevarlo a la policía.

—No te preocupes por eso. Yo me encargaré de él —contestó el gigantón Kaze y el pequeño Takeshi no tardó en abrazarse a su pierna.

Katou sonrió. A pesar de su apariencia tosca e imponente aspecto, ese hombre era un padrazo. En ese momento, Sakurai volvió a acercarse a él y le sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué hay de ti, Katou _-san_? ¿No has podido ponerte tus ropas? Así vas a llamar mucho la atención aunque ahora casi no haya gente por la calle.

—Lo sé —contestó mirando sus enguantadas manos. —Pero mis ropas desaparecieron hace ya mucho tiempo, así que no tenía otra cosa que ponerme. Espero poder volver bien a casa.

Era definitivo. Sakurai admitió que el clon de Izumi le caía bien y se alegró de que formara parte del grupo. Miró a su alrededor, despidiéndose de los demás, y luego se volvió hacia Katou otra vez.

—Espero que llegues bien. —dijo. —A propósito, ¿sabes en qué dirección se ha marchado Nishi?

—Ha salido de los primeros y creo que ha ido hacia allá —contestó Katou con un gesto de la mano.

—De acuerdo. Voy a buscarle —anunció. —Sakata, me marcho. Mañana te llamo. Adiós.

Y arrancó a correr sin esperar respuesta.

* * *

 **S** akurai salió presuroso tras Nishi, intentando alcanzarlo pese a la ventaja que ya le llevaba. Cuando por fin le vio, Nishi no parecía haberse dado cuenta de que le estaban siguiendo, o si lo había hecho, simplemente lo estaba ignorando.

—¡Nishi, espera! —gritó Sakurai en medio de las calles vacías de la noche.

Ni caso, pese a ser obvio que debía haberle oído. Semejante comportamiento inflamó la decisión de Sakurai, así que intentó detenerlo usando la telequinesis. Alzó una mano y proyectó su poder mental sobre el muchacho, intentando detenerle sin hacerle daño; sintió fluir su poder y la familiar presión en el cerebro que experimentaba cuando lo usaba, pero para su sorpresa, Nishi continuó caminando como si nada.

 _"¡Claro! Lleva puesto el traje y mi poder no le afecta."_ Dedujo.

Sakurai vaciló sin saber qué hacer exactamente. Estaba claro que Nishi no quería hablar con nadie del grupo, posiblemente todavía dolido por haber sido revivido sólo por interés y que la única persona que conocía de antes, clamase no acordarse de él. De seguir ignorándole así, Nishi muy bien podría dar un salto y perderse entre las azoteas de los edificios colindantes, algo que Sakurai no estaba dispuesto a permitir. Debía hablar con él como fuera.

Entonces recordó que Nishi simplemente no sabía qué clase de poderes tenía él, así que volvió a alzar la mano e hizo que el pavimento sobre el que Nishi caminaba, se levantara del suelo con un sonoro crujido hasta convertirse en añicos, al igual que hiciera con una goma de borrar cuando empezó a entrenar sus habilidades. El resultado fue inmediato. Literalmente Nishi dio un respingo y perdió el paso, trastabillando torpemente hasta que se detuvo intentando recuperar el equilibro en donde estaba al ver cómo todo el pavimento se había convertido en graba. En Japón, los terremotos son cosa habitual, pero estaba claro que un terremoto tan localizado justo bajo sus pies no podía ser casual.

—¿¡Pero qué…!? —exclamó.

El muchacho se volvió mirando en rededor, buscando el origen del ataque… Y lo único que encontró fue a uno de los miembros del "Team Kurono" con las dos manos extendidas hacia adelante y con las palmas mirando al suelo, muda evidencia de que había sido él quien había hecho eso de algún modo no muy claro.

—¿Has sido tú? ¿Por qué has usado la pistola contra mí? —gritó acusándole de atacarle y preparándose para sacar la suya propia pese a que era obvio que ese chico no había usado ningún arma.

—No, no te he atacado, Nishi. Sólo quería que no me dieras esquinazo y no encontraba otra forma de detenerte —explicó Sakurai. —Y tampoco he usado ninguna pistola contra ti, ¿ves?

Y diciendo esto, abrió los brazos, mostrando sus ropas de paisano en donde no se veía ningún arma, por lo menos a la vista.

Nishi frunció el ceño de forma perspicaz y soltó la empuñadura de su arma.

—Si no has usado un arma de Gantz, entonces ¿cómo has conseguido levantar el pavimento? —preguntó apartándose de los adoquines hechos añicos.

 _"Por lo menos ahora sí he captado su atención"_ pensó Sakurai para sus adentros mientras se aproximaba al muchacho. Sabiendo que Nishi no parecía ser una persona confiada, intentó explicarse en tono distendido.

—Bueeeno, es algo que yo y otro miembro del grupo podemos hacer. Mover objetos y esas cosas.

A pesar de que Sakurai le había quitado importancia a su poder, Nishi estaba realmente sorprendido. Pese a ser un veterano, estaba claro que no había visto algo parecido ni esperaba que ese chico fuera a usarlo sobre él para conseguir lo que fuera que quisiera preguntarle.

—Has conseguido que te tome en serio —anunció. —No sé cómo lo harás, pero ¿es que quieres algo de mí por ese poder tuyo? —Su pregunta sonaba acusatoria.

 _"¿Es que siempre piensa que los demás lo buscan por interés?"_ se preguntó Sakurai situándose frente a él.

—No, para nada —se apresuró a aclarar. —No quería preguntarte nada sobre Gantz ni nada de eso, sólo quería hablar contigo.

Nishi parpadeó sorprendido, pero rápidamente se recompuso.

—¿Hablar conmigo? ¿Por qué?

—Porque primero quería disculparme en nombre de todos por hacerte pensar que Kaze empleó sus 100puntos en resucitarte sólo por interés.

Durante un breve instante Nishi volvió a parecer también sorprendido por las palabras de Sakurai, pero poco duró porque en seguida su rostro infantil volvió a adoptar la misma mueca de dureza y frialdad que parecía enarbolar siempre.

—Es una tontería que te disculpes por eso. Sé que el tal Kaze me ha revivido sólo porque Kurono se lo dijo.

—Kaze quería revivir a alguien y Kurono le dijo a quien, eso es verdad. —Admitió Sakurai. —Pero Kurono quería revivir a mucha gente y no sabía muy bien a quién elegir.

—¿Revivir a mucha gente? —rió Nishi con cierta sorna. —Eso no es algo que encajaba muy bien con Kurono.

 _"¿Lo dice en serio? ¿Tanto a cambiado Kurono en estos meses_?" A pesar de tal revelación, Sakurai continuó hablando.

—Bueno, en realidad Katou _-san_ le ayudó a tomar la decisión de revivirte a ti.

Para sorpresa de Sakurai, Nishi estalló en carcajadas; a pesar de su sonoridad, no había auténtico humor en ellas.

—¿Katou _-san_? ¿En serio? ¡Ese tipo es más idiota de lo que pensaba!

—¿Por qué dices eso? —exclamó Sakurai, aturdido por la reacción de Nishi. —Gracias a Katou, ahora estás vivo.

Nishi enmudeció sus risas al captar las palabras ofendidas del joven del que apenas conocía por su nombre y esa asombrosa capacidad de mover cosas con la mente. Debía aclarar algo con ese chico primero.

—¿Conoces a Katou? —preguntó Nishi en tono incisivo.

Sakurai no supo muy bien a cuento de qué tal pregunta, pero alguna razón debía tener Nishi para preguntar tal cosa.

—Tanto como a ti. Lo he conocido esta misma noche cuando ha sido revivido igual que tú. Creí que ya lo sabrías.

—Sí, sí. Ya veo que esta noche ha sido la de los 100puntos y los habéis empleado a fondo en gastarlos resucitando a gente, pero no te he preguntado eso —contestó Nishi con sorna. —Aunque no estaba totalmente seguro de que ese bobo fuese también uno de los revividos.

—Entonces, ¿por qué me preguntas eso? ¿Tanto te molesta que Katou y Kurono decidieran revivirte? —preguntó Sakurai con tristeza.

Por supuesto Nishi no estaba dispuesto a admitir que no quería ser revivido, o que incluso ya había muerto fracasando en alguna misión; pero el hecho de que los dos amigos hubiesen querido traerle de vuelta, le enfurecía más que otra cosa, y Sakurai no parecía comprender exactamente por qué.

Nishi vio claro que el joven con poderes que tenía ante él tampoco lo veía claro.

—Porque por mucho que se parezca físicamente a Izumi, _Katou-san_ no es más que un maldito hipócrita —escupió. —Por lo menos Izumi es consecuente consigo mismo y cuando toma algo lo hace porque realmente le interesa, no porque quiera quedar ante los demás como un buen samaritano.

Sakurai no se esperaba ni con mucho tal respuesta; literalmente se quedó sin palabras, así que Nishi continuó implacable. Al fin y al cabo ese joven con poderes no conocía Katou de la misma forma que él.

—Katou va por ahí haciendo que se preocupa por el bienestar de todo el equipo, que no le gusta la violencia y blablablabla… Pero, ¿sabes qué hizo el día que Gantz le trajo a la habitación por primera vez? —Sonrió con sorna. —Literalmente liarse a golpes con un Yakuza.

Sakurai se quedó boquiabierto. Semejante declaración distaba mucho del afable individuo con el que había estado charlando hasta momentos antes.

—En la habitación de Gantz aparece gente de todo tipo que haya muerto —razonó intentando contestar a Nishi. —Es normal pensar que en algún momento también apareciera algún yakuza, y seguro que Katou _-san_ tuvo alguna razón para pelearse como dices.

Nishi rió con sorna una vez más.

—Sí, la misma razón que otros muchos. Un par de tetas.

Sakurai decidió ignorar el comentario. Estaba claro que Nishi parecía muy convencido de lo que decía, o por lo menos se estaba divirtiendo a consta de contarle una versión seguramente desvirtuada de los hechos con tal de atacar a Katou.

—Lo que ocurre es que te hiere que Kurono y Katou te hayan revivido sólo porque dicen que sabes muchas cosas. Por eso llamas hipócrita a Katou.

—Ahí casi has acertado —sonrió Nishi una vez más con la misma acidez. —Eso que han hecho sólo demuestra lo que te estoy diciendo. Kurono al menos ha admitido que lo ha hecho porque quería preguntarme cosas; pero Katou seguirán negándolo, diciendo que lo ha hecho por su buen corazón o algo parecido.

—Eso es verdad —afirmó Sakura con cierto gesto de triunfo. —Katou me ha contado cómo moriste y creo que realmente se compadece de ti.

—¿Qué…?

—Lo que oyes. Pero puedes estar tranquilo: sólo me lo ha contado a mí y sin entrar en muchos detalles, aunque supongo que Kurono también lo sabría antes de perder la memoria de todo esto.

Nishi soltó un sonoro gruñido y apartó la vista con apretando los dientes.

—¡Ese maldito estúpido! ¿Quién le manda…? —farfulló.

—A decir verdad creo que yo también sé cómo moriste la primera vez.

Nishi parpadeó. De repente su rostro perdió toda máscara de frialdad e incluso de rabia, para sentirse súbitamente desnudo. Su rostro volvió a delatar la edad que realmente tenía y Sakurai se preguntó si realmente Nishi había pasado ya por si primer afeitado.

—¿Qué… qué quieres decir? —preguntó con la boca seca.

—Katou- _san_ no me ha dicho nada, si es eso lo que te preocupa. Pero después de lo que me ha contado sobre ti y lo que llevamos hablando, creo que sé lo que te pasó y por qué acabaste en esa sala como todos nosotros.

Nishi estaba sin palabras. Pese a su juventud, tenía una mente aguda y conocía muchas cosas sobre Gantz, así que hasta ahora se las había apañado para esquivar cualquier clase de comentario excesivamente personal de los demás desdichados que habían acabado en esa habitación con la bola, en particular del "Team Kurono".

Llegados a este punto, Sakurai le confesó por fin a Nishi lo que creía que era la verdad sobre él.

—Tú llegaste a la habitación porque te suicidaste, ¿verdad?

Nishi apretó los dientes. Sí, Sakurai tenía razón, él mismo lo había contado durante la forzosa presentación del día que Kurono y Katou aparecieron ante él por primera vez. Había llegado allí porque "había tenido una caída de muerte", cosa que podía interpretarse de muchas maneras pero que, mira por dónde, ese chico con poderes psíquicos, había adivinado sin demasiado esfuerzo. Era imposible que Katou hubiese llegado a la misma conclusión, aunque su opinión estuviera velada por su permanente visión sobre lo que es bueno y lo que no; Katou, sin llegar a ser bobo, tampoco era demasiado brillante.

¿Sería que ese joven tenía también poderes telepáticos además de telequinéticos? Si era así, Nishi se dio cuenta que podía ser muy molesto.

—Creo que tu silencio habla por sí mismo —anunció Sakurai. —Ahora entiendo mejor por qué te molesta tanto que parezca que Katou y Kurono han decidido revivirte sólo porque seas útil.

—¡Eso a ti no te importa! —ladró Nishi. Y por primera vez desde que Sakurai empezó a hablar con él, se dio cuenta de lo desamparado que estaba realmente ese muchacho.

—Si me importa porque a mí me pasó algo parecido. Después de haber pasado por ello, creo que puedo reconocer a un suicida cuando lo veo… Y tú odias demasiado a todo para ser una persona feliz.

Nishi se forzó a levantar una capa de frialdad en torno a él tras haber sido descubierto. Lo último que necesitaba eran los consejos moralistas de otro ex suicida, así que decidió contraatacar igualmente.

—Y tú qué, ¿hmm? —espetó. —¿Me vienes con todo eso sólo porque apareciste en el apartamento de Gantz porque te suicidaste? ¿O es porque cuando formaste parte del "Team Kurono", creíste que tu vida ya se había arreglado?

Para Sakurai, la acidez con la que Nishi hablaba, no hacía más que constatar lo que pensaba. Era evidente que Nishi debía haber sido profundamente infeliz, o que sufrió algún tipo de trauma que le empujó a querer matarse… Pero al contrario de lo que decía sobre el propio Sakurai, estaba claro que Nishi no había encontrado consuelo emocional en su paso por el apartamento de Gantz, y por eso su visión de la vida era tan fatalista. Pudiera ser que incluso el hecho de que Izumi había sido el líder del equipo en donde él estuvo al principio, tuviera algo que ver. Izumi no era la clase de persona que sirviera como ejemplo a seguir, y viendo cómo Nishi se había comportado desde que le descubrió en la habitación, no parecía que pensara lo mismo, sino que el propio Nishi le admiraba, lo cual no había conseguido otra cosa que empeorar su propia situación.

Por eso mismo continuó explicándose en un tono tan calmo como pudo. A pesar de que todo lo que había hecho que Sakurai quisiera quitarse la vida había quedado atrás, recordarlo y hablar de ello, aún era doloroso.

—No. Yo no fui a parar al apartamento de Gantz porque me suicidara… Fue porque me mataron. Hubo una masacre en Shinjuku y muchos de los que estamos ahora en el grupo fuimos asesinados en ella.

Nishi arqueó una ceja. A pesar de lo incómodo de la conversación, enterarse de una masacre de ese tipo en pleno centro y tan cerca del ayuntamiento de Tokio, no era algo que se oyera todos los días.

—Así que una masacre… —exclamó Nishi. —¿Y tú no tuviste nada que ver? —preguntó ácidamente.

En esta ocasión fue Sakurai quien no se esperaba una cosa así. La facilidad que tenía Nishi para atacar a otros era sorprendente.

—¿Yo? ¿A qué viene eso? —preguntó.

—Porque tengo la sensación de que tú has matado antes, y no me refiero sólo a los aliens de las misiones en que nos mete Gantz —aclaró Nishi. Su tono de voz era cuidadosamente calmo y casual, con tal de sacar a ese joven de sus casillas.

Sakurai no contestó. Eso sí que no se lo esperaba.

—Con unos poderes como los tuyos, debe ser curioso luchar contra los aliens… o humanos.

La expresión de Sakurai hablaba por sí misma. De alguna manera Nishi había averiguado y acertado la gran vergüenza que Sakurai llevaba dentro. Su expresión de derrota provocó que Nishi estallara a reír, como si encontrara graciosa la situación, o mejor dicho, dar con el punto débil de aquel que había descubierto la suya propia.

—¡Así que es verdad! ¡Tú has matado antes a gente usando esos poderes tuyos! ¡Esta sí que es buena! —rió.

—¿Cómo… cómo es que dices algo así? —se quejó Sakurai sin que le alcanzaran las fuerzas.

—Porque, como-te-llames, cuando se ha pasado por el apartamento de Gantz tantas veces como yo, se aprende a descubrir un asesino con sólo verlo.

—¡Yo no soy un asesino! —ladró Sakurai de repente. —¡Ellos…!

—¿Ellos qué, hmm? No sé quiénes serían esa gente o qué te hicieron, pero te engañas a ti mismo si te justificas en lo que hicieron para negar un asesinato.

 _"¿Cómo puede decir algo así y quedarse tan tranquilo?"_ Sakurai, además de muy dolido, estaba perplejo por la frialdad del muchacho. Si podía hablar así, realmente Sakurai podría encontrarse con un caso perdido.

—Es verdad, no lo voy a negar más —contestó por fin. —Ellos fueron los causantes de que yo intentara suicidarme varias veces en el pasado… Hasta que conocí a mi maestro y adquirí mis poderes.

—¡Ah! ¿Entonces tus poderes te los dio otra persona? —exclamó Nishi; a pesar de no ser el tema de conversación, semejante capacidad no dejaba de ser interesante. —E imagino que cuando los conseguiste, saliste corriendo a vengarte de esa escoria. ¿O me equivoco?

El silencio de Sakurai hablaba por sí mismo y Nishi estalló en risotadas una vez más.

—¡Mira qué cara has puesto! ¡Es ridículo que te arrepientas de matar a aquellos que hicieron que te quisieras matar tú mismo!

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso tú lo harías? —gruñó Sakurai con los dientes apretados.

—¿Y por qué no? Ya lo hice con un idiota que me atacó con una de las armas de Gantz sólo porque pensó que manejar un rifle así contra alguien era divertido. Tampoco se perdió mucho; ese bobo no habría sobrevivido a la misión de Gantz de cualquier manera. ¿Qué más da que muriera antes por mi mano que por la de alguno de los aliens que tenemos que matar?

—Ya veo…

Nishi puso los brazos en jarras y ladeó la cabeza para mirar divertido al derrotado Sakurai. Ciertamente el muchacho era inteligente y tenía una lengua muy afilada, pero había algo que Sakurai había aprendido por la experiencia que parecía que Nishi no supiera.

—Nishi, creo que no te das cuenta que los dos podemos ser muy parecidos.

Nishi entrecerró los ojos de la misma forma que siempre hacía cuando analizaba una situación; semejante gesto, en alguien con unos ojos tan rasgados como los suyos y de notables ojeras, resultaba más dramático todavía. Por eso mismo Sakurai se congratuló del aparente éxito de sus palabras.

Pero no fue así. Nishi sabía muy bien lo que había ocurrido con su vida para acabar en ese apartamento: su padre se había buscado una amante y había abandonado a su familia; su ya de por sí depresiva madre pero a quien Nishi quería con locura, no pudo sobrellevar la situación y acabó suicidándose mediante el ahorcamiento, y que fue él, su hijo, el primero en encontrarse con el cadáver; que poco después de aquello, abandonó la casa familiar; que había estado robando para comer durante un tiempo; que incluso antes de acabar en esa habitación, descargaba su rabia contra cualquiera de los muchos gatos que pueblan las calles de Tokio; que por eso mismo en su escuela le llamaban "El Matagatos" y sufría acoso de la inmensa mayoría de sus compañeros (salvo una chica gordita y Ryo _-chan_ , una compañera de otro aula que le había estado siguiendo para luego pedirle salir, aunque eso no llegó a ocurrir porque él murió poco después); lo cual no había hecho más que empeorar la situación… Y que eventualmente acabó por arrojarse desde lo alto de un edificio para acabar con todo aquello.

-Para luego acabar en la habitación de Gantz junto con otro montón de gente en situaciones muchas veces similares y verse obligado a sobrevivir luego de haber aprendido otras muchas cosas.

Sí, Nishi tenía su propia historia, pero también la tenían todos los que pasaban por ese apartamento. Que la de Sakurai se pareciera a la suya propia no quería decir nada; era una simple cuestión de estadística.

—¿Parecidos?... Sí que me doy cuenta. Y por eso mismo te estoy diciendo todo esto —sonrió Nishi casi con triunfo, como si esperara que Sakurai le dijera algo así. —Es verdad que quise suicidarme, pero te vas a quedar con las ganas de saber por qué… Lo que sí vas a hacer es enterarte muy bien sobre lo que eres, un hipócrita igual que Katou, que niega ser un asesino sólo porque cree que matar a la gente que le ataca está mal.

—No me puedo creer que tengas el coraje de decir algo así. No hay día del que yo no me arrepienta de haber hecho lo que hice.

—Ese no es mi problema.

Sakurai frunció el ceño, recordando que Tonkotsu, con quien compartía una relación cada vez más y más personal, ya le había advertido sobre cómo se iba a sentir; y eso era así porque Tonkotsu había estado junto a él prácticamente desde sus últimos intentos de suicido, siendo ella un enorme apoyo moral para él. Tal vez Nishi no había tenido esa clase de apoyo, ni de una chica que le gustaba ni de un amigo al que considerar su maestro y por eso estaba tan lleno de resentimiento… Al no ser Nishi sí se hubiese visto en esa misma situación y tomara nada menos que a Izumi como ejemplo a seguir. Todo un logro.

—Me das pena, Nishi. De verdad que sí —exclamó con voz triste.

—No necesito tu pena ni tu compasión, ¡quédatelas! —gruñó Nishi.

—Como quieras, pero escúchame bien cuando te digo que llegará el día que te arrepientas de todo esto.

—Si supieras la mitad de las cosas que yo sé, seguramente no te atreverías a decirme eso —contestó Nishi con total acidez, atrayendo la atención de Sakurai. ¿Acaso había algo más que el lío emocional que ambos parecían compartir?

—¿Qué quieres decir? —inquirió.

—¡Ah-ah! Tendrás que esperar para saberlo —sonrió Nishi con malicia. —Pero antes de que eso ocurra, déjame que te haga una pregunta sobre eso que estás tan seguro.

Sakurai frunció el ceño, confundido e intrigado por lo que Nishi fuera a decirle.

—¿El qué?

—Si alguien matara a ese maestro tuyo u a alguien más cercano a ti, y no pudieras revivirlos a base de juntar los 100puntos, ¿qué harías?

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? —exclamó Sakurai.

—La que has oído. ¿Es que no puedes contestarla?

Para su sorpresa, Nishi tenía razón. Por supuesto si Sakata resultaba muerto en las misiones de Gantz, él intentaría juntar los 100puntos para revivirlo justo como él mismo había hecho esa noche… Pero Tonkotsu no entraba dentro de esa posibilidad, y Sakurai no sabía cómo tomarse el hecho de que alguien la matara. Y si ambos murieran asesinados, su pequeño mundo de confort se haría añicos.

—No… no lo sé —admitió.

Nishi sonrió con gesto triunfal, como venía siendo desde que pareciera haber tomado el control de toda la discusión.

—¿No lo sabes? Pues yo te lo diré… Usarías tu poder para matar a aquellos que los hubiesen matado.

—¡Eso tú no lo sabes! —ladró Sakurai a la defensiva.

—Al contrario, lo sé mejor que tú que no quieres verlo. Y si supieras más cosas, estarías de acuerdo conmigo.

—¿Y qué se supone que he de saber para que cambie tanto de opinión y haga lo que me dices? —ladró Sakurai.

Nishi enmudeció. Tal vez había ido demasiado lejos con su perorata para enervar a ese chico con poderes que clamaba ser su igual. Cierto que él no tenía idea sobre _todo_ lo que estaba pasando en torno a Gantz, pero por lo menos sabía por qué podía estar ocurriendo lo que Kurono le había comentado, y al menos por ahora, él no estaba dispuesto a reverla más información. No convenía por tanto seguir irritando a ese joven con poderes con más datos de lo necesario.

—Eso es algo que sabrás cuando llegue el momento —contestó Nishi por fin en tono enigmático. —Por ahora sólo piensa en lo que te he dicho.

—Sí, que como somos iguales y a ti te da igual cargarte a alguien que te amenaza, yo debo hacer lo mismo, ¿no?

—Más o menos, sí.

—No puedo creer que seas tan cínico —gimió Sakurai.

—Cínico, no lo sé —replicó Nishi, —pero realista sí. Y eso es lo que veo que eres detrás de todo ese discursito para pedirme disculpas por algo que ni siquiera es cosa tuya.

Sakurai parpadeó, comprendiendo por fin lo que pasaba ante los ojos ojerosos del muchacho. Finalmente, recobró la compostura y volvió a encararse con Nishi.

—De acuerdo. No te pediré disculpas en nombre de Kurono o Katou; si ellos deben disculparse de algún modo contigo por haberte revivido o lo que sea, que lo hagan ellos si eso es lo que quieres.

Nishi asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

—No puedo asegurarte que eso sea lo que quiera, pero sí, ahórrate el trago de pedirme disculpas en nombre de otros.

Sakurai no había sabido nada de Nishi hasta el momento, y su conversación con él le había dejado muy confundido, pero tuvo que admitir que lo que él había pensado que sería algo bueno de cara a la futura relación del grupo con "ese muchacho que sabe tantas cosas", en realidad había derivado hacia un terreno mucho más personal. Tal vez Sakurai se había pasado de listo al pedirle perdón a ese chico por algo que realmente no había sido responsabilidad suya.

—Bien, no insistiré más sobre el tema… Pero de ex suicida a ex suicida, déjame decirte que hemos tenido mucha suerte por esta oportunidad.

Nishi se giró con un sonoro resoplido y mostrando su espalda con desdén al joven con poderes.

—¡Anda y lárgate de una vez! —exclamó. —No necesito seguir escuchando tus peroratas compasivas.

Sakurai comprendió que, por lo menos por ahora, no podría hablar más sobre ese o cualquier otro asunto con el muchacho. Había esperado que, siendo los dos tan similares, por lo menos Nishi hubiese tenido algún tipo de interés o curiosidad por lo que Sakurai pudiera decirle, pero parecía que el resentimiento de ese muchacho era demasiado grande, y el ser revivido sólo lo había acrecentado.

—Muy bien, me marcho ya. Siento haberte molestado tanto —contestó Sakurai. —Adiós y hasta la próxima vez que nos encontremos en el apartamento de Gantz.

Y sin esperar más tras su derrota dialéctica, Sakurai se giró y se alejó andando por donde había venido, resentido por todo lo que Nishi le había dicho y además, asustado. A pesar de negarlo, Nishi le había hecho ver algo que realmente no estaba seguro de poder negar.

No se había alejado más que una docena de pasos cuando de repente oyó como Nishi le llamaba.

—¡Espera! ¡No te vayas todavía!

Sakurai se giró y vio que Nishi se acercaba a él con las manos en los bolsillos, presumiblemente sujetando la pistola que había traído consigo.

—¿Sí? —Inquirió Sakurai sin saber qué esperar.

Nishi parecía un tanto avergonzado, e incluso dubitativo sobre lo que quería decir.

—¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas? —preguntó por fin.

—Sakurai, Hiroto Sakurai —contestó sin comprender por qué tal pregunta, así que no dudó en preguntarlo. —¿Por qué?

Nishi suspiró pesadamente e ignoró la cuestión para volver a preguntar algo más.

—¿Puedes darme tu número de teléfono móvil? Para estar en contacto, claro.

Sakurai se encontró con que no podía disimilar la sonrisa que se le había formado en la cara. Parecía que a pesar de todo, Nishi no fuera un caso perdido.

—¡Sí, claro! ¿Tienes donde apuntarlo?

—¿Crees que llevo alguna clase de libreta o algo encima? —contestó Nishi en tono entre burlón y de reproche. —Llevo muerto casi medio año según parece.

—¡Oh, claro! Te puedo mandar un mensaje con mi teléfono a la dirección de email que me digas.

Nishi asintió y le indicó a dónde escribir. Una vez hubiese conseguido una nueva línea de teléfono, o por lo menos recuperado la antigua, Nishi tendría una forma de contactar con Sakurai y por ende, con el resto del grupo.

Sakurai sonrió para sí. Parecía ser que al final su intención de estar a bien con ese muchacho había funcionado.

* * *

 **V** arias semanas después de haber sido revivido, Sakurai recibió una llamada telefónica, una bastante llamativa. Apenas unos pocos meses atrás, tal hecho había sido extraño, pero en los últimos tiempos, la vida del joven parecía haberse vuelto muy social, e incluso tenía una amiga que, según la opinión de su familia, podría ser en realidad su novia. El propio Sakurai a veces se sorprendía pensando en lo activo que se había vuelto su teléfono móvil.

Pero esta vez el número del que se efectuaba la llamada no aparecía en su listín de contactos.

 _"¿Quién será quien me llama a estas horas?"_

— _Mosi-mosi_ —Saludó Sakurai. —¿Quién es?

—Soy Nishi —contestó una voz muy joven pero en tono grave al otro lado de la línea. —Nos conocimos en _esa_ habitación, aunque puede que no lo recuerdes.

—¡Ah, sí! El escolar que revivió hace unos días. ¡Claro que me acuerdo de ti! —exclamó Sakurai, alegre por ver que al final ese chico con problemas se había atrevido a contactar con él. ¿De verdad Nishi pensaba que no se acordaría de él después de lo que hablaron? Lástima que Sakurai no pudiera ver la expresión de Nishi cuando comprobó que no se había olvidado de él.

Sin embargo Nishi parecía tener otras preocupaciones en mente.

—Te llamo para avisarte que Izumi está siendo atacado justo ahora —explicó. —Pensé que debías saberlo.

De todas las posibilidades, Sakurai nunca había imaginado una como esa. Iba tan a contrapelo de lo que esperaba que no supo muy bien qué decir.

—¿Qué…? ¿De verdad? ¿Por quién?

—Sí, por esos tipos que dicen ser vampiros —explicó Nishi. —Ahora ya lo sabes.

 _"¿Sabe que Izumi está en peligro? ¿Tanto se preocupa por él?"_

—Sí, pero ¿Y tú? ¿Qué vas a hacer? —inquirió Sakurai.

—¿Te refieres a si voy a ayudarle yo?

—Ajá. Tú habrás visto a sus atacantes para avisarme de lo que pasa, imagino —contestó Sakurai.

—Bueno, sí… Pero es mucho trabajo ponerme a luchar contra ellos precisamente en un día libre. Y además, no conseguiré ningún punto por hacerlo —se excusó Nishi.

Sakurai suspiró decepcionado. No conocía la capacidad de lucha que tenía ese muchacho veterano de Gantz, pero imaginaba que bastante si había conseguido mantenerse con vida tanto tiempo sin el apoyo de un equipo organizado; pero lo que no esperaba era que alegara algo como eso en lugar de decir algo como que eran demasiado fuertes para él. Parecía que Nishi, a pesar de querer ayudar a Izumi de algún modo, siguiera siendo el mismo cínico con el que Sakurai había discutido el día en que ambos fueron revividos.

—Entonces no vas a hacer nada más, ¿no? —contestó Sakurai. —De acuerdo, entiendo… Veré qué puedo hacer.

—Gracias.

Y Nishi colgó el teléfono sin más.

Sakurai dejó el teléfono a un lado, sobre el colchón de su cama de estilo occidental, y suspiró pesadamente mientras se cubría la cara con las manos. Nishi le había dejado con una patata caliente en las manos y él no sabía muy bien qué hacer con ella: los vampiros eran un nuevo enemigo a tener en cuenta, pero por otro lado, Izumi no era parte siquiera del equipo o le despertaba alguna simpatía después de ver cómo había matado a la novia de Kurono sólo porque era el objetivo de la misión, o peor, para hacer daño a Kurono. Y sin embargo, Sakurai comprendía que Nishi realmente quería ayudar al que había sido el líder de su antiguo equipo en algún momento. Eso era comprensible incluso en alguien tan emocionalmente inestable como ese muchacho.

La primera posibilidad pasó por llamar a Reika, la actual líder oficial del grupo, y que todos se inmovilizaran para atacar a los vampiros; también podía llamar a Katou, el ídolo y mejor amigo de Kurono, aunque este último no tenía mucha idea de qué era todo eso de los vampiros; y finalmente Sakurai podía hacer lo que hace un buen discípulo: llamar a su maestro y preguntarle como buen alumno. Además, Sakata era especialmente bueno en valorar situaciones y gente, aunque a veces resultara un poco cínico.

Finalmente optó por esa opción.

—…Parece que ahora mismo Izumi está siendo atacado por los MIB, ya sabes, los vampiros. Nishi acaba de llamarme para avisarnos —explicó Sakurai en el mismo tono confundido con el que estaba afrontando la situación.

Sorprendentemente Sakata se tomó su tiempo en responderle y lo que dijo no aclaraba nada.

—Ya veo.

—Vamos a ayudarle, ¿verdad? —preguntó, expectante.

—No, no tenemos por qué ir —contestó Sakata con inusitada certeza.

Sakurai no se podía creer que su maestro dijera algo así. ¿De verdad estaba diciendo que Izumi se las apañara sólo? ¿Contra todos esos vampiros? ¿Y por qué? Sakata por su puesto, no tardó en explicarse, de hecho parecía haber estado esperando esta oportunidad.

—Puede que no te hayas dado cuenta, pero Izumi es el mismo tipo que el maniaco que nos asesinó en Shinjuku. Era él quien disparaba a todo el mundo y nos mató a todos los que llegamos a ese apartamento aquel día.

Sakurai se quedó boquiabierto.

Sí, recordaba bien a aquel tipo que disparaba a diestro y siniestro a todo el mundo, sin orden ni criterio, sumido en un frenesí asesino. También recordaba que ese tipo era muy alto y parecía de origen africano o afroamericano por su tono de piel y rasgos generales; pero sus ojos los llevaba cubiertos con gafas de sol y sus manos llevaban guantes, así que tampoco era seguro que no estuviera maquillado de algún modo.

De repente cayó en la cuenta que Izumi y Kurono habían aparecido al mismo tiempo en el apartamento de Gantz envueltos en una pelea, y que de hecho, ambos ya se conocían porque iban a la misma escuela; también resultaba muy sospechoso que Izumi hubiese sabido qué hacer desde el principio y que no se mostrara en absoluto sorprendido por las habilidades de Sakata y él mismo. Todos esos factores juntos dejaban claro quién era, y porqué Kurono le tenía tanto recelo.

Una exclamación surgió ahogada de la garganta de Sakurai cuando se dio cuenta que su perceptivo maestro estaba en lo cierto.

—¿Te das cuenta? Izumi es ese asesino. Por su culpa ahora todos estamos ahí metidos.

—Pe… pero…

Antes que Sakurai pudiera articular cualquier tipo de pregunta o propuesta, Sakata se adelantó a lo que pudiera decirle. Él ya tenía una idea formada sobre qué debía pasar.

—Ni se lo digas a Reika o al Abuelo, de hecho no se lo digas a nadie más —le advirtió Sakata. —Es mejor que no lo sepan y las cosas se queden como están ahora.

—Pero, ¿tampoco vamos a ayudarle? —contestó Sakurai en un tono cercano al ruego. —Le están atacando los vampiros…

—No, Sakurai. Lo mejor es que muera. Es así como tenía que haber ocurrido desde el principio. No le des más vueltas.

—De acuerdo…

Y una vez más, la llamada finalizó sin mayor réplica.

Sakurai se sintió abotagado por todo lo ocurrido.

Aunque admiraba mucho a Sakata y desde que este se introdujo en su vida, Sakurai había cambiado mucho, a veces el joven aprendiz de futbolista se preguntaba sobre la moral de su maestro. Sí, por lo visto Sakata había pasado por una situación similar a la suya propia; y sí, Sakurai, al igual que hiciera su maestro, acabó matando a aquellos que abusaron de él usando sus poderes psíquicos… Pero al contrario que Sakurai, Sakata nunca tuvo ningún tipo de remordimiento sobre lo que hizo, y ahora, con el caso de Izumi siendo atacado por esos monstruitos de negro, tampoco había vacilado en sentar su sentencia de muerte por ser Izumi quien era realmente.

Nishi había llamado a Sakurai para pedirle ayuda y así salvar a Izumi a pesar de no querer él mismo formar parte del intento; pero ahora Sakurai se encontró con que no podía hacer caso a la petición de Nishi por ser Izumi quién era y lo que había hecho. Sakurai se había escandalizado ante la confesión de Nishi acerca de matar a aquellos que le habían atacado… y ahora resultaba que Sakata opinaba lo mismo que Nishi. Eso, unido al hecho de que él también había matado, aunque más bien fuera en un contexto de defensa propia, la única persona de su entorno que parecía tener conciencia sobre la muerte de otros sin ser un esclavo de la bola negra… era Tonkotsu.

El miedo le invadió. Y también la vergüenza y la pena. No ya por no poder contestar a la petición de ayuda de una persona con tantos y tan obvios problemas como Nishi. Sino por darse cuenta que por mucho que luchara contra la idea, en el fondo Nishi tenía razón y él no era muy distinto al resto.

Si alguien matara a Sakata o a Tonkotsu, Sakurai acabaría comportándose igual que como Nishi decía.

Era aterrador.

Ciertamente lo era. Pero inevitable.

 ***FIN***


End file.
